narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tatsuo Uchiha
Tatsuo Uchiha/Eternal Dragon (達夫サスケ Litterally meaning "Dragon Man") Background Son of legendary Genjutsu master Kagemaru Uchiha, Tatsuo was raised in the aspect of Light, to defend the Shinobi world if Kagemaru were to become evil from his Bijuu's darkening Chakra. Tatsuo was a fast learner, and only needed to see a technique preformed around 3 times to learn it. He was a Chunin far younger than anyone in recorded history, the same year he graduated the accademy. As son of the Village Leader no one opposed his promotion, and a short 2 years later he was promoted to Jonin. Tatsuo was taught Basic Genjutsu, and Ninjutsu, focusing primarily on Taijutsu and Fuinjutsu. Tatsuo's quick learning curve automatically made him target to be the next Dākage. By the age of 23 Tatsuo had completely mastered Taijutsu Ninjutsu and Fuinjutsu, and was near completing Genjutsu; at this time Pain had already attacked Konoha, Kagemaru had already died, and Tatsuo had become the new Jinchuuriki for the 9-Tailed Dragon. ((I will update this very soon)) Personality Taking loyalty to heart, Tatsuo would never betray his comrads. He has often gotten injured defending comrades in battle, and would do anything for them, he is also very loving, and passionate about his ambitions. Appearance Tatsuo looks like Madara in his younger days, Being his Grandson (This version of Madara is NOT Canon) Abilities Tatsuo has an incredible amount of Chakra naturally, and can gain even more through his 9-Tailed Dragon. Kekkei Genkai Tatsuo has aquired the full power of the Eternal Mangekyo. His Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan gives him full Susano'o, Amaterasu, Tsukayomi, Izanagi, Izanami, Kotoamatsukami, and Oni no mohō (A technique that enables him to completely mimic an opponents Sharingan, including abilities). Tatsuo's Sharingan also increase his speed beyond that of most other Shinobi, very few have been able to match his speed, however moving at his full speed quickly drains chakra. Part I ((Will be posted next update)) Part II ((Will be posted next update)) Trivia *Affiliation: Naitogakure (Village Hidden in the Night) *Current Ninja Rank: Jounin / Satoosa *Registered Ninja #: NAI-03386 *Date of Birth: April 19 *Age: 23 *Zodiac Sign: Aries *Height: 5'11 *Weight: 153 lbs *Blood Type: O+ *Favorite Foods: Ramen *Least Favorite Foods: Yakitori *Hobbies: Training, Work as a Kage, War Strategy meetings, Missions *Assignments Completed: 30 D-Rank, 21 C-Rank, 15 B-Rank, 28 A-Rank, 40 S-Rank *Chakra Natures: All (Through Kekkei Genkai) *Chakra Release: Blaze Release, Shadow Release *Ninjutsu: 5 (9/10) *Taijutsu: 5 (10/10) *Genjutsu: 3.5 (7.5/10) *Intelligence: 4 (8/10) *Speed: 5 (10/10) *Stamina: 4 (8/10) *Seal Knowledge: 5 (9/10) *Total: 31.5 (61.5) 'Jutsu' Susano'o Amaterasu Tsukayomi Izanagi Izanami Kotoamatsukami Oni no mohō Water Style: Water Vortex Jutsu Water Style: Water Wall Water Style: Furious Current Jutsu Earth Style: Great Piercing Needle Earth Style: Mudslide Jutsu Lightning Style: Chidori Eruption Lightning Style: Omnious Chidori Chidori Wind Style: Rushing Winds Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu FIre Style: Phoenix Flame Jutsu Fire Style: Flameveil Armor Category:DRAFT